


Reborn 新生

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Loss, Dissection, M/M, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 一个养成系的1DV的故事，会有后续_(:з」∠)_泥塑老哥注意 ooc注意 私设注意内含血浴 暴露 睡奸 解剖，医学盲注意OK就
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	Reborn 新生

但丁意识到自己犯下了不可饶恕的错误，因为他差点把他现在唯一的亲人给杀掉。好在现在还有机会弥补。  
在与魔帝蒙德斯的战斗结束后，他返回人界。无意间发现了那个黑色怪物。那是他的兄长维吉尔。此时的维吉尔，那个覆盖着盔甲早已经在战斗中被打碎，胸口巨大的空洞已经愈合。丑陋的疤痕在但丁看来非常的刺眼。  
“维吉……”但丁轻轻在维吉尔的耳边呼唤着，或许因为血脉感应的缘故，维吉尔稍微动了一下，接着他再一次陷入到睡眠之中。  
“我们回家了。”但丁说着，闭上眼睛搂着自己的兄长。  
“我说你真打算把他给弄开？”金发的女恶魔看见但丁的时候对于他房间里隐藏的东西并不觉着奇怪。  
“对啊，那些盔甲可真是……”但丁说着，毕竟这个和自己母亲长得相似的女人或许知道一些什么。  
“他会很疼的。而且你知道的，你这样做对他来说无异于火上浇油。”  
“那也得试试，好在他现在在休眠……”  
“那随你，不过你可得做最坏的打算。对了，忘了告诉你。有的时候恶魔的体液会有补充魔力的作用，成功之后记得给你的兄长补充魔力。”  
“补充魔力？血液还是？”但丁看着那个金发的女恶魔。这个被称为翠西的女人，用手触碰到了但丁那处欲望之地。  
“这里的液体更为直接……而且之后他说不定会听你的。”  
说到底翠西作为恶魔，更清楚欲望与支配是那个世界的准则。不过作为人类伦理，把发泄的欲望放到自己的血亲身上并不是什么好的事情。但丁明白，不过对于他这个与两个世界都有疏离感的混血儿来说。有的时候人类世界里的约束并不重要，反而是魔界里那些弱肉强食的森林法则以及那些在人类眼中背德的事情。或许会让事情有一线的转机。但丁想着，开始自己的行动。  
“接下来会很疼哦，老哥。”但丁说着，可是他那个正在休眠的兄长并不知道。但丁抱起维吉尔来到于是之中，这里比起房间似乎要好打理一些。恶魔的血脉让但丁他们不必担心人类面对的人类疾病的威胁，甚至还可以用更加直接了当的手法去处理。但丁将灯光打开，维吉尔胸口上的疤痕消失了许多。现在这个穿着恶魔铠甲的家伙与他的身份并不相符，在但丁看来，他的“公主”正在等待着但丁这个王子带来的“吻”。那个可以将“公主”从噩梦中解放的吻。  
“我开始了……”但丁小声说着，他将刀尖对准铠甲手臂的缝隙，像是对待高级的贝类食材一样沿着边沿小心划出一道缝隙，而缝隙里渗出的鲜血让但丁知道，这个丑陋的外壳早就和维吉尔的血肉融为一体。维吉尔皱着眉头，那是他本能地对疼痛的反应。但丁对他没有什么安慰的话说。记忆里哪怕这个家伙摔了一跤，他也不会哭泣。但丁顺着缝隙将盔甲给撬开。顿时间，维吉尔的手臂血肉模糊，与此同时魔力的作用让这里开始生长，一点一点。或许是魔力太弱，他的生长速度有些缓慢。  
“那还真得试试这个？”说着，但丁放下对维吉尔的举动，转而用刀在自己在指尖划出一道口子。他的血一滴一滴地留下来。就和他那是的心情一样。但丁将那个滴着鲜血的手指放到维吉尔的口腔之中。魔力的作用很快就有了效果，手臂上新生的皮肤覆盖住了那个本来血肉模糊的地方。  
“那么我们继续吧……”但丁说着，继续撬开另一边的铠甲，因为这里的边缘靠近那个伤口，很快，维吉尔就开始抽动起来。他的表情很是痛苦，与此同时身上那若隐若现的蓝色纹路也显示出来。但丁知道他的兄长正在受难，痛觉引发无意识的抽搐伴随着如花瓣一样从缝隙中跌落而出的鲜血，就好比被朗基努斯之矛贯穿身体的神子一样。而但丁就是那个拿着命运之矛的男人。  
他在重生，但丁隐隐感觉到，随着刀尖划进地方的深入。但丁开始毫不留情的将那一大块盔甲给揭开。这是覆盖在维吉尔身上最大的甲片。在但丁拿起甲片的瞬间，鲜血开始不断从维吉尔的身体里喷涌而出  
“嗯……”维吉尔闭着眼，而因为疼痛不得不发生闷哼。这是本能的反应，但丁有些后悔没有问翠西有关麻醉恶魔的事情。若是用了麻醉药，也许会减少维吉尔的痛苦。不过但丁感受到维吉尔的体温开始增高。那是恶魔重组的表现。  
“这次需要更多的，来自于我的魔力。”但丁看着维吉尔，刚才的口子开得太小，那个伤口早已经愈合，接下来，但丁用小刀划开自己的手臂。那一下很疼，就和那个时候一样，在失去自己在世唯一的亲人时但丁的反应。但丁的血顺着手臂喷涌而出，宛如盛开的玫瑰花束，他任由血液流动滴落在维吉尔的伤口上。而他只是专注的继续揭开剩下的盔甲。  
“这里不太好弄。”但丁说着，他转眼看着浴室一角的浴缸。那里或许更加合适。于是但丁一把抱起维吉尔，维吉尔纤细的身躯被残破的盔甲覆盖着，就像一个壳一样束缚着他。他们的血交融着，在浴室的地板上开出一朵朵艳红的玫瑰。但丁控制着魔力不让伤口愈合，渐渐地他的血和维吉尔的血一起将小小的浴缸给染成红色。那种背德的感觉让但丁觉着熟悉。他们身上流淌着恶魔的血脉，他们是那个曾经的伟大魔界战士的后代。现在他们似乎在用恶魔的本能控制着自己。但丁的刀不断的将维吉尔身上的黑色的铠甲撬开，维吉尔脸上的表情越来越痛苦，他皱着眉头，手不断地朝着四周无意识的摆动。但丁见状，将衣服脱下进入到那个“血池”之中。他俯下身，看着泡在里面的维吉尔，将嘴唇贴在了对方的唇上。  
他们在偷尝着禁断的果实，就如同被蛇诱惑的伊甸园里的情侣，在但丁看来，维吉尔感受到自己的存在或许就是最好的麻醉剂。现在维吉尔的身体上的盔甲已经几乎被剥离，还剩下那个隐秘入口的甲片。当但丁的刀尖触碰到那里的时候，这里却意外的松动起来。于是但丁将手放了上去，那是一个类似于贞操带一样的东西，随着那些盔甲的卸去，这里早已经失去了它的保护作用。但丁在将那个东西给卸下之后，他发现了自己至此才知道的一些东西。  
他听雷蒂提过有关拟态为人类的恶魔的性别问题。没想到，这样的事情居然发生在自己兄长的身上，他是个男人。在人类社会里一个落魄的贵族公子哥。而在那个地方恐怕早就沦为了那些恶魔的玩物。  
但丁不由得心里一紧，维吉尔的身体因为泡在魔力充足的血液的缘故，开始慢慢复原，而重组带来的高热还是让但丁不免有些担心起来。此时的维吉尔就宛如泡在水里的那个悲剧的“女主角”，不过和那个“悲剧”相反，维吉尔的生命之花正在渐渐的重生。此时，但丁的身上沾满着彼此混合的血液，本来是银白色的发丝上也被染上一层红色，那是盛开着的如火一样的背德的花瓣，但丁的眼神里充满着喜悦。他看着平静下来的维吉尔，他把自己的身体浸泡在血液里。但丁贴在兄长说道。  
“那么，最后这一步，就请你稍微忍耐一下，维吉尔。”但丁说着，将维吉尔抱在怀中，此时维吉尔还在熟睡，他的肌肤宛如新生的婴儿一样细嫩。但丁并不敢太多去触碰现在的维吉尔。毕竟现在的维吉尔就如同一个易碎品一样。但丁伸手探入维吉尔那个隐秘的穴道之中。  
“嗯……”维吉尔下意识的发出一声鼻音，他的声带还没完全恢复。但丁不由得认为自己对蒙德斯还是下手太轻。此时维吉尔的脸开始褪去起初的死灰，苍白的面孔上开始泛出一丝红晕，但丁不断将手指深入，维吉尔体内的器官正在重组，里面的高温让但丁有些不太适应。相反，但丁的小叛逆开始不自觉的挺立起来。现在，但丁知道，自己恶魔的本能正在蚕食着自己的理性。  
“真是的……那么……好好享受吧……”但丁说着，他等这一刻已经很久了，他将小叛逆深入到维吉尔扩张好的穴道之中，连带着温热的血液。或许因为疼痛的缘故，维吉尔不由得发出如风箱一般的嘶吼声。获得新生的青年，正在不断的堕落之中。此时的但丁不断的调整着维吉尔身体的位置，他的肉刃不断摩擦着维吉尔那个穴道的内壁。这里很熟练的将小叛逆照顾得很好，但丁明白，或许为了羞辱他这样的人，蒙德斯不由得动用了这种手段。  
“嗯……啊……”维吉尔开始抖动起身体，但丁不断的用接触安抚着对方，也许是同源魔力的作用让维吉尔没有刚才拨开盔甲时候的痛苦，他仿佛也享受这样的感觉。但丁用力挺进，肉刃触碰到那个极致点的时候，维吉尔不由得开始喘气。  
“嗯……再忍一下维吉尔……”但丁小声说着，他的小兄弟已经涨得不行，他开始将自己的欲望释放出来。肉刃填满着维吉尔的性器。但丁不清楚现在的维吉尔究竟是在享受还是在休眠。这时但丁注意到维吉尔的眼角似乎有一些水珠流了下来。那是生理性的反应。不过对于维吉尔，这意味新生的开始。  
“好了，维吉尔，结束了。”但丁说着将维吉尔抱在自己的怀里，他们彼此间感受着对方的温度……  
翌日早晨翠西一如既往来到但丁这里，不过但丁并不在楼下。她在楼上找到了但丁，此时但丁正拿着一本书，而床上，维吉尔正闭着眼睛，看上去很平静。  
“恭喜你啊但丁。看来你的手术很成功。”  
但丁没说什么，他只是看着床上的维吉尔，这个男人迎来了新生。而但丁清楚之后，他们有很长的时间来修复彼此之间的伤痕……


End file.
